The True Queen
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: History has a funny way of repeating itself. Can a lust for power ruin a friendship like it once had before? Besides a defiant prince being told who to love would definitely work out, right? All the confusion is the perfect cover for a new threat to arise. A threat no one saw coming. My True Heritage sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**There's no party like a lion king fanfiction party because a lion king fanfiction party don't stop! :D**

 **Not that this won't stop. . .**

 **We're getting sidetracked. Well you wanted it, you got it. Papa's got your birthday present right here!**

 **Sorry . . . made it weird, got it . . .**

 **Why do I say things…?**

 **TT**

Dawn arose over the pride lands as the golden glow cast warmth over all life. The small breeze ruffled the trees as they swayed rhythmically.

After the fall of Zira, it had been quite peaceful. The pride replenished, all the lions got along, and the prey flowed abundantly.

Life was good. Especially for two lions.

"The mighty lion turned around the bush and guess what he found?" An older, adult Gabe asked dramatically. One of his two cubs stared at him with wide eyes. The other looked quite bored.

"-A herd of giant buffalo."

"A herd of giant buffalo!"

Arielle sighed. "You've told us this story already."

"I still like it," Axel shrugged. Gabe grinned, until he noticed Arielle's uninterested expression.

"Okay, okay, I have a new one—but this one might be too scary," he smirked, turning away. Even Arielle's eyes lit up.

"Tell us!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Once upon a time, there was an evil lioness. . ." he trailed off, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Her name was-uh, err—Mira! She had dark amber eyes-"

"Like mine?" Arielle gasped, partly in excitement and partly in fear. Axel had green eyes, but cast a glance over to his sister.

"Exactly like yours. And she had razor sharp claws. She would prowl around for little cubs who misbehaved. . ."

They both gasped.

"She would command her pride to grab any cubs who didn't listen to their parents-"

They both jumped suddenly.

"Gabe."

"Oh—Vitani," he chuckled. "Did you sneak in here or something?"

"What were you telling them?" She asked with a glare pointed at him.

"Nothing."

"Dad told us about the evil lioness Mira—she ate cubs who misbehaved," Axel blurted out.

"I didn't really say ate-"

"She would command her pride to grab bad cubs," Arielle finished.

Vitani spun around on him.

"'Mira'?" She asked with disbelief on her face.

"It's just a story . . . like how pride landers used tell cubs about Scar to make them behave," he said innocently.

"Scar?" Both cubs asked.

"If it's not too scary for you—"Gabe began.

"No." Vitani stopped. He slouched.

"Can we go to the mud slopes?" Arielle suddenly asked. They had an amazingly short attention span.

There was a small hill at the bottom of the pride rock that was always muddy. It made a great slope to slide down.

"Sure."

"No. You just had your bath. Go play somewhere else," Vitani said sternly. They both dragged their tails, as they left the den.

She turned her attention back to Gabe. "You have to act more like father and less like their friend."

"Why can't I be both?"

Vitani heaved a sigh. "Because, they have friends. They need a father."

She followed after them, leaving him alone with his thoughts. This father thing was going to be harder than he thought, but he'd have to do better for Vitani.

 **TT**

Arielle and Axel trekked down the large rock to join their friends. Judah and Daniel looked up from their wrestling match to see them. Amber, Arielle's best friend, watched from the side.

"I win." Prince Daniel, son of Kovu, declared. Judah, Kya's son, was oddly smaller than the other cubs, but noticeably faster.

"Because I let you," Judah scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Daniel smirked.

"Don't you have some royal duties elsewhere?" Judah rolled his eyes. Daniel was always giving him a hard time, but they were always remained friends.

"Probably."

"You guys want to go to the tunnels?" Amber grinned, becoming increasingly bored with their antics. They'd all discovered abandoned fox tunnels that led all around the pride lands. Everyone agreed as they snuck off.

Kovu and Kiara watched from above.

"Should we see what they're up to?"

"They'll be fine," Kiara assured him.

"I know they will-but its Daniel I'm worried about. Sometimes he doesn't take his royal responsibilities seriously."

"He's a cub, they don't take anything seriously," she reminded him. He gave a slight nod, but still had a concerned expression.

"Not everyone is the same. He'll live up to it-just in his own way," she assured him. That seemed to put him at ease.

"Just trust that he'll be okay."

 **TT**

Daniel and Amber walked ahead, as Arielle spoke to Judah a ways off.

"Can you believe a zebra almost fell into the hole?" Amber giggled.

"I know. What better way to catch prey?" They both laughed.

"I wouldn't need a hole because I'm excellent hunter," she boasted proudly.

"I'm better," he smirked, nudging her playfully. She pushed him teasingly, as he chased her.

"I bet they're in lo-o-ove," Arielle sang mockingly from behind. Judah snickered at the comment.

"I hear they'll be mates when they get older, so she'll probably be queen," Axel commented casually.

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"The pride gossipers," he shrugged. Arielle casted a side glance at him.

"What?"

"I don't think the king has chosen yet," she commented. He only shrugged.

They all eventually made it to pride rock. Everyone laid around peacefully, talking and grooming without a care in the world. The four eventually found a place and they settled down.

"I heard there's a new group of baboons that moved into the pride lands," Daniel said randomly.

"Weren't there ones a long time ago?"

"I think so, but they mysteriously disappeared," he said ominously. They all glanced at each other.

Amber looked up to see king Kovu coming out of the cave. With a gasp, she spotted a small creature in his path. A spider! She'd seen one of those paralyze a zebra a few sunrises ago. Luckily, it seemed to be sleeping.

 _Tan with black stripes!_ That was the one. She swiftly ran, jumping in front of him. She swiftly swiped it off of pride rock.

"What was that?" Kovu asked.

"A poisonous spider," she said, staring at the area it inhabited.

"You saved my life. Thank you for your bravery, Amber," he dipped his head. Multiple lionesses crowded around.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you get hurt?"

Before she could answer, they were surrounded by more lions.

"Amber saved the king!"

"She's a hero."

Daniel excitedly ran up to her, followed by Axel. Judah was about to go before Arielle started to speak.

"It's just a spider," she mumbled.

"Are you . . . jealous?" He asked, as if trying to hold back a laugh.

"No." She instantly denied. She whacked him when he started to snigger.

"I could've done that," she said defensively.

"Sure you could've. . ."

"I could've!"

"If you say so. . ."

"She isn't better than me," she declared.

"So, you are jealous," he accused.

"I'm just saying that she not any more special than I am," she held her head high.

"Did you even hear yourself?"

 **TT**

Vitani and Kovu sat together on the ledge of pride rock. The sun was down and the stars sparkled across the jet black sky.

Everyone had pretty much gone into their dens. Which gave them some privacy.

"I think it'll work out."

"Yeah, she'd make a good future queen, with some practice," Vitani reasoned.

"The firstborn is usually the one to rule," Kovu nodded.

"So, it's decided. Arielle will be the future queen."

"I just hope this won't affect Amber and Arielle's friendship."

"I'm sure it won't. . ."

 **TT**

 **Yeah, so, yeah, I'm aware that they're technically "cousins" but that's somewhat common with lions. Somewhat. . .**

 **Besides, except for the few online theorist who say they weren't, Nala and Simba were probably cousins lol. Everything will be cleared up soon heh...**

 **So ignore every instinct telling you it's weird and follow or favorite or review :D**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CandyLuv99-Sorry for almost making you hit your head XD and you're right but I will definitely send you a brain image this chapter lol and it will definitely be getting more and more tense as the chapters go by *evil grin***

 **If I had anything else important to say I sure would say it. . .**

 **TT**

Over in the main den area Gabe, Vitani, Kiara, and Kovu all gathered together. They spoke in hush voices, as most lions were about their daily business.

"Did you see it?"

"I saw, uh—proof of it," Gabe answered the queen.

"Leopards are dangerous," Kovu mused.

"They climb trees better than we can. They can jump down snatch a cub, and be gone in a second."

"We'll need to be on the lookout for it," Vitani declared.

"I'll put lions on that as soon as possible."

They all nodded and dispersed.

Kovu rose, and summoned Daniel. Daniel looked up from his conversation with Amber, and came over.

"Let's go." They both exited the den, and went down away from pride rock.

 **TT**

Axel and Arielle tussled out in the fields. It was ball of beige and dark tan fur. Axel was darker and took after his father. Arielle was lighter looked similar to her mother. Axel had jade eyes, and Arielle's, amber.

They both looked up, as they saw the king and prince walking side by side. They didn't spot the cubs, but the cubs still stared.

"I wish I could be king," Axel sighed with a wistful look in his eye.

"If you were king everyone would be breaking out into musical numbers all the time," she shot back.

"What's wrong with that?"

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed his head into the grass. Most of the time, he chose not to argue with his sister. It kept the peace.

Judah came up a few moments later. He looked like he had important news.

"I have important news." He took a moment to smooth down his tawny fur.

"What is it?"

"I heard Amber will be queen," he said eagerly. Arielle shot up.

"You heard—that doesn't mean it _is_ true . . . does it?" She glanced over at Axel. He swallowed hard and chose his next words carefully.

"I mean. . . It could be true. Amber and Danielle probably like each other."

"The king and queen choose. Who he likes probably won't affect it," Judah reasoned.

"Besides, why are you so mad?" Axel asked suspiciously. She shifted uncomfortably, dodging his eyes.

"I'm not—I just want to know more," she smoothed her silky fur down.

"Jealous!" Judah mumbled through a fake cough. Axel let out a quiet laugh.

"That's it!" Amber leapt through the air and onto him. She pinned him to the ground on his back. She was the average size for a cub her age, but Judah was slightly smaller.

"Guess you're jealous that I'm stronger," she teased. Bunching up all his strength to his hind legs, Judah catapulted her off.

They continued to brawl, as Amber approached. They both stopped and sprung up.

They both showered her with incessant questions.

"Slow down."

"Do you like Daniel?"

She stared around uncomfortably. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, we're just wondering," Arielle told her.

"Well, you shouldn't invade people's privacy," she deflected the question.

"Yeah. . . Arielle," Judah accused.

"You brought it up," Arielle glared at Judah, who simply shrugged innocently. A voice called Amber, and she said goodbye and swiftly left.

"Where is Daniel anyways?"

 **TT**

"Part of being a good king is knowing how to resolve conflict," Kovu told him. Daniel sighed and avoided his gaze.

"Daniel, one day-"

"You will be king, and as king you must always be prepared," Daniel finished dryly.

"Exactly."

"What if I want to do something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. . . I just like having a choice," he mumbled.

"You do have a choice, but the pride lands need a strong leader too."

"Why does that have to be me?"

"There will be some who yearn for your place of power. You must defend the legacy of Kiara's father, and his father, and his."

"If they know I'm king, why would they bother trying to take over?" He asked questioningly.

"If only it were that simple. . ."

 **TT**

Amber followed the tangy smell of fresh kill. She sometimes helped out hunting patrols by gathering the prey after. Watching was supposed to teach her how to hunt. Or so her mother said.

She specifically took it upon herself to tell the hunting lionesses to leave the prey.

She sighed, and picked up the fawn from under a bush. She stopped, when she heard the trickling of water. She pushed through the shrubbery, and her mouth fell open. It was amazing!

A waterfall, a sandy clearing surrounded by tall trees, a small pond rippling with movement.. It was beautiful.

"Hey, cub." A low voice called. Amber instantly glanced around, seeing no one.

"Who's there?" She called. The leaves rustled and down came a long slender figure. She'd never seen an animal like this.

It was long, tan with spots, and had a lengthy tail. Her piercing blue eyes gazed upon the lion cub. A smile came to her face.

"What are you?" She tried to stay strong even though this creature was creeping her out. The creature took a deep breath.

"I'm a lion, but I was born with these horrible spots," she exclaimed dramatically.

"Why aren't you in the pride?"

"Oh, I could never show my face there. I'm in desperate need of help," she sighed, but her mood suddenly arose.

"You know . . . it's hard to hunt when they're always lions around . . . maybe you could help me?"

"How?" Amber shifted uncomfortably.

"Any time you have a little extra prey laying around, maybe you could bring it?" She grinned innocently, her sharp pearly teeth showing.

"I don't know. . ." Amber said uncertainly.

"Aren't you pride landers all about helping the animals of the pride lands?"

Queen Kiara always talked about how important it was to take care of the animals of the pride lands .Amber sighed, and nudged the fawn to her.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, two little cubs just like her sprung from the tree, and came up behind her.

"Anything extra you can bring, I'd appreciate."

"Uh, sure," Amber gave a half-hearted smile.

"I'm Macey."

"I'm Amber," she jumped through the bush and bounded off.

"That's how you get free food boys," she smirked.

 **TT**

Gabe and Vitani strolled through the fields. They were looking for clues of the leopard, but were met with a dead end.

Gabe turned into the other direction.

"Don't you think we should search there?"

"No." He glanced at the trees, trying to desperately shake old memories away like dirt.

"Don't blame yourself for your father," she nudged him comfortingly. He still felt guilty for everything that happened with Aniya also. Vitani didn't know about that. She never needed too.

He couldn't even began to think about his sister.

"It was my fault. I should've stood up to Zira earlier," he sighed.

"You did finally stand up to her," she reminded him.

"But, not early enough," he tried to keep himself from slipping into _that_ place. That place he spent most of his childhood in. That dark place. The place where his anger turned to hate. His hate, into vengeance.

He gave himself a quick shake. "It's probably clear, let's go."

She stared after him in concern.

As long as he held on to that anger and grief, Zira still had power over him.

 **TT**

 **I really ended on a sour note there huh? Oh well**

 **Fav, follow, or review because hey! What have you got to lose? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**No I haven't been working out . . . oh stop . . .**

 **TT**

Judah sat in the tall, cushiony grass carrying on a conversation with Axel. The breeze quietly shook the pride lands, as the sun shone light down upon it.

Suddenly, a large shadow covered the sun. Judah noticed Axel's wide eyes and turned around.

"Bruno. . ."

The large cub grinned evilly, flashing his small, yellow fangs.

"Hey, shrimps," he sneered. Bruno was always giving them a hard time. To anyone else, he convinced them that they were just playing. They knew they weren't playing.

Judah tried standing up to him, despite his small size. Axel was pretty passive, only to avoid conflict. Some good he'd be in a fight. . .

"What do you want?" Judah asked boldly, even though he only reached to below Bruno's mouth.

"Why the hostility?" He asked innocently. "I only want to play a game."

"What game?" Judah curled his lip.

"You two wrestle—why can't I be in on the fun?"

"Because you're an oversized brute with a horrible personality," he said blatantly. Bruno's brow furrowed, and he lowered his stance.

Judah matched him. "Let's do this, Axel."

Axel took a step back. "Uh, you got this."

"Seriously?"

"Go!"

Bruno tackled him into the ground. Judah squirmed swiping at Bruno furiously with unsheathed claws. Judah liked his claws sharp, which is why he sharpened them on rock every day. Anything to make up for his size.

He wiggled from under Bruno, and gave a nasty bite to his shoulder. The bigger cub gave an enraged growl.

"That's how you want to play, huh?"

He pinned the smaller cub to the ground, and raised his paw. He swiped across his nose. The gash wasn't that deep, but it left a mark, and it bled.

Letting out a furious roar, he eventually managed to throw Bruno off. He attacked his neck with reckless abandon. Bruno flung him off, and stood across from him. Both boys panted, as Axel watched from a hedge.

"Not bad, shrimp," he smirked.

"Get out of here!" Judah growled, fuming with a new hatred. Bruno snorted and padded away.

Judah glared after him. He sat down to lick the wounds on his side. Axel padded over gently, accompanied by Arielle now.

"Uh, hey," he mumbled.

"Why don't you get out of here?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry-"

"What kind of friend abandons you?"

"I panicked, okay? I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. You're a coward!" He declared. Even a few passing lions gasped, including Gabe.

"Grow a spine," he hissed, and sulked away.

Axel sighed dejectedly. A minuscule part of Axel knew it was somewhat true. His father came over with a gentle expression.

"What was that about?"

"Bruno beat him up, and Axel didn't help Judah," Arielle interjected.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know—I was just paralyzed," he sat down miserably.

"When I was cub, there was always one cub who gave me a hard time." Gabe began. "Nuka."

"You?"

"Even me."

"Although, there was always one lion who would stick up for me," he told them.

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Arielle snickered, as Axel just stared off.

"She was fierce back then," he defended himself.

"What about now?" Arielle smirked.

"Well, now I could pin her in a second," he grinned coolly.

"Is that so?" Vitani came up behind him.

"Oh-uh, I was just telling them how friends stick up for each other." He corrected.

"Hm."

Axel had to make it up to him. But, how?"

 **TT**

Judah slid into his den. Unfortunately, his mother came in soon after.

Kya's gaze fell upon his scars and wounds. Maternal instinct kicking in, she quickly checked him.

"Just a wrestling match," he shrugged.

"You know you shouldn't be wrestling that hard." She scolded him.

"It was an accident," he convinced her once his examination was over.

"Be careful next time."

He stretched out on the ferns he put down a while ago. He hated being smaller than all the other cubs. If only he could show everyone what he was really capable of. Then they'd fear him. . .

He slowly drifted off into sleep. A few moments later, he opened his eyes to see a rocky terrain. It was dusty and dry, and felt humid.

It was like the stories of the Outlands he'd heard. Except everything he could see was surrounded by thick fog

An ear-splitting roar rang out, snatching his attention. Two lionesses emerged, and jumped at each other. He watched them scrap at each other, even though the fog outlined them in white.

Judah took a few steps closer, watching intently. One had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. The other was older, and had amber eyes. Like the stories of Zira he'd heard.

They were circled each other, glaring.

"A murder and a cub-thief," the green-eyed one hissed wryly. They were about to attack before two lions appeared at the edge of the fog.

One had a scar over his eye, who Judah recognized as Scar. The other looked like Gabe, but that couldn't be possible. . .

They both called to the lionesses closest to them.

"Jade."

"Zira."

They both parted to either side. Zira and Scar walked off into the fog. The one named Jade met the lion at the edge of the battlefield.

"Father." She greeted him. They rubbed necks, and walked off in close unity.

Judah was mesmerized by the events he just witnessed. Jade stopped abruptly. She swung her head back to Judah. Their eyes met for a brief second, before she trotted off.

He suddenly jolted up, and looked around frantically. Could there be a reason he'd seen all that? It was amazing.

He had to find out who the father and daughter were. There was only one person he could go to.

 **TT**

Gabe slowly stepped over onto the rough terrain. His paws had been on the soft grass for so long, he forgot how uncomfortable it was to be the rock. He glanced out over the outlands, taking a short walk. He looked over to the dried up bank. He continued to walk, spotting the rock structure he was once so accompanied to.

It brought back painful memories. He'd walk into the outlands to clear his mind, ironically, it'd do the opposite.

He turned around, and sprinted back into the lush grass. Moments later, he was met with Judah.

"Oh, hello. . ."

"Hi—do you know someone named Jade?" He asked in one breath.

Gabe took a minute to regain his composure. "Yes, she was my sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just curious. I heard stories. . . What was she like?"

A fond smile came to his face. "Determined, to say the least. She was kind and always strove to do the right thing."

 _Well, almost always. . ._ Gabe thought awkwardly.

"Did she and Zira used to know each other?" He asked curiously. Gabe's face twisted in confusion.

"Who's telling you these stories?"

"No-I, uh, mean I've just heard scattered versions, so—"

"They were enemies."

"What about your father?"

"I don't really want to talk about this," Gabe glanced around nervously. He briskly walked off, before Judah could ask any more questions.

"Sensitive subject, I guess. . ."

 **TT**

 **Tune in next time! If you like/favorite/ or follow you get an imaginary donut!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reasons…I've got reasons… *evil chuckle***

 **What's this? Another box of imaginary donuts? :O**

 **TT**

After taking a leisure walk through the plains; Daniel stopped, to rest under the cooling shade of an acacia tree. He sighed. His royal training was becoming overbearing.

"I need a break," he groaned to himself.

"Something troubles you?" A voice asked.

Daniel shot up, swinging his head from side to side.

"Up here," the voice called. He looked up to see a spotted creature.

"What are you?"

"A lion," it shrugged. "Just with these dreadful spots."

"What's your name?" Daniel asked skeptically. The creature slipped down to a lower branch, showing its full size. It was about the size of an adolescent lion.

"They call me Fang," He smiled, living up to his name. "You seem distraught. . ."

"I'm just overwhelmed," Daniel sat down, not bothering to further question this stranger. Anyone that would listen to his problems was fine with Daniel.

"Why?"

"Well, being a prince isn't easy," he huffed. "I always have to prepare for this, or prepare for that."

"Why don't you just not do it?" He shrugged.

"My mom learned from her father, and she says I have to learn," he rolled his eyes. He licked the dirt off his light tan fur in annoyance.

"Why do that when you can focus on better things?" He flicked his tail to Amber who walked away with a lioness.

"How did you know . . .?"

He smirked. "Just a hunch. Next time mommy says go to the watering hole at dusk—don't go."

Daniel was slightly unnerved by his sly grin.

"I don't know . . . maybe," he mumbled.

"Trust me."

Fang receded into his tree which he blended into perfectly. Daniel rose to leave.

Maybe he could trust his strange new friend.

 **TT**

The sun slowly withdrew from the plains, taking its light with it. The night would be evident soon, as two lionesses walked out.

They talked, jumping from subject to subject. One abruptly stopped. She gestured to the sleek figure, outlined by the orange sunset.

"That must be the leopard they warned us about," one whispered, as they slowly inched forward. It gnawed on the flesh of a gazelle, oblivious to their presence.

They got closer and they both roared, startling it. It looked up quickly, before baring its fangs.

"I thought they said it would just run," she murmured. The other simply shrugged.

Unexpectedly, it jumped, slicing one then the other. He ducked as one leapt. He attacked the other's throat, eventually subduing her. The other swiped him away from her.

The leopard quickly dispersed into the grass.

The lioness stared at her companion. How could they deal with an enemy that was that fast? He'd hit them a few times before they knew what happened.

She heaved her onto her back, and made her way towards pride rock.

 **TT**

News of the encounter had spread pretty fast. Judah nibbled on a hare on pride rock, as the normal daytime activities went about. Bruno walked by, swiping it away from him trivially.

He rose, growling at him. Vindictively, he swiped his a paw from under him, and he stumbled back. Bruno let out a cry of alarm, as he stumbled towards the edge. Everyone looked up as he wobbled back onto the rock.

Everyone's gaze fell on him.

"Why would you do that? I thought we could be friends," Bruno huffed, and rushed away. Most of the lionesses watched with him disapproving stares.

He lowered his head, quickly pacing away, avoiding glares. Maybe if he could have the dream again, he could talk to Zira or Jade about how to deal with Bruno.

Maybe even Scar.

Assuming it wasn't just a weird dream. Maybe he could learn some battle moves for the next time Bruno messed with him. Anything would help.

He couldn't go to sleep now or it'd be suspicious. On the other hand, he really wanted to see if it would work.

"Are you okay?" Arielle woke him from his thoughts. "You look like you're in pain. . ."

He wasn't aware of the expressions he were making. "Uh, I'm fine."

"Um, okay. . ." She watched him rush away. "That was weird."

Arielle spotted Amber at the bottom of pride rock.

"Hey, Amber, want to go to the mud slopes?"

She set the dead cliff springer down, and turned to her friend.

"I would, but I have to go. . ." Amber had a special delivery to a special friend.

Arielle frowned. She usually loved the mud slopes. "Oh, okay, maybe next time."

"Yeah."

Daniel came down soon after.

"Want to go to the mud slopes?"

"I'd love to but, um, royal duties," he fidgeted nervously.

"Oh."

"See you later." He practically ran away. Arielle stared after him in confusion.

That was suspicious. . .

 **TT**

Daniel rested under the tree, talking excitedly to Fang.

"I was supposed to meet my father earlier, but I didn't! I've avoided him all day," he grinned evilly, swiping at an imaginary enemy.

"Atta boy," he chuckled. "You're the prince, you don't have to answer to anyone."

"I guess you're right," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I am. So did you talk to the future queen?" He teased.

"We're just friends," Daniel shrugged, but couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Why don't you change that?"

"What would I even say?" He asked.

"Take her to the elephant graveyard," he offered nonchalantly. "She'll see you as a brave prince."

"Yeah—wait, I can't go there," he sighed.

"Are you the prince or not?"

"Yeah."

"Does the prince take orders from anyone?" He asked, rousing his rebellious spirit.

"No, I don't." He declared excitedly. "I'm going to do it!"

"That's more like it," Fang jumped to a higher branch. "If you'll excuse me, I have a gazelle to finish."

 **TT**

Judah slunk out of the assembly of lions, and to his resting place.

"Judah?"

He froze in his footsteps.

Arielle gestured him to the side.

"I think you're right. Daniel and Amber might actually like each other," she said. Judah couldn't read her face.

"Is that good or bad . . .?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm going to go. . ." He didn't have time for freak out session.

"Why are you going to sleep? The sun just started setting," she pointed out.

"I'm just tired," he shrugged. She looked like she was about to ask another question.

"Night." He rushed away. He gave a sigh of relief. At least she didn't pursue.

He laid down, screwing his eyes shut. _Dream! Dream! Dream!_

"Judah?"

His eyes shot open. Axel.

"What?" He asked curtly.

"I just wanted to apologize-"

"I need to sleep now," he interrupted.

"I just need to-"

"If you don't mind."

Axel sighed miserably, and walked away.

He shut his eyes, and cleared his mind. He opened his eyes to see a forest. It worked! He padded forward, glancing around. Once again, it was foggy except for a certain area.

He stood under the ghostly tree, trying his best to see through the fog. He could see specs of things in the distance. Suddenly, someone was behind him.

He whipped around, to be met with Jade.

"Woah, are you Jade?" He stared with wide eyes.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm, uh, Judah—you don't know me, but I've heard about you."

"Wait . . . are you Gabe's cub?" She asked, as if a rush of excitement hit her.

"No, but I'm somewhat of a mutual friend," he said awkwardly. She drooped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want-"now that he thought about it, he wasn't really that prepared for if he actually found her.

"Well?" Her green eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Can you teach me to fight?" He blurted out.

She looked uncertain. "I don't think so. . ."

"Why not?" He tried to keep his voice from a whine. She surely wouldn't train some whiny cub.

"I just don't think it'd be a good thing," she looked around nervously. "You shouldn't even be here."

His brow furrowed in disappointment. Complying with her wishes, he disappeared away into the vaporous grass.

He suddenly spotted Zira in a clearing. She sat as if she had something important on her mind. The leer on her face unsettled him.

"I'll train you."

 **TT**

 ***Automated voice* your review is important to us, please hold. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**School starts in like 3 days so . . . you know how that goes. . .**

 **TT**

Judah crept out of pride rock, frequently glancing over his shoulder. The sun hadn't even rose, and it was still chilly. His training sessions are pretty rigorous, but they didn't leave any scars or marks on his body when he woke up. He still remembered everything he learned so far. He finally returned to reality when he realized he took himself to the watering hole.

He lapped delicately, ears perked for signs of anyone else. Suddenly, he looked up as Bruno came out of the bushes. He forced himself to stand tall and firm.

"What do we have here?" He sneered.

"Get out of here," he snarled, turning to face him.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" He stared around suspiciously.

"I said get out of here," he glared. Bruno stopped looking around, and brought his gaze back to Judah.

"You going to make me?" He rolled up on him. He fake jumped, amused as Judah assumed a defensive position.

"Like I thought."

Judah curled his lip in a snarl. Zira's words rang in his head.

 _Be strong._

 _Be ruthless._

 _Show no mercy._

His anger had reached its' boiling point.

Amazingly, Judah let out a roar. It wasn't all that loud, but it alarmed Bruno. Judah suddenly sprung, going for his neck like Zira taught him. He knew he couldn't overpower Bruno, but he could use his speed to his advantage.

He clung to Bruno's back, spinning out of the way whenever he saw a bite coming. He sunk his teeth into his neck, claws deep into his shoulders. Bruno caterwauled in pain.

He jumped off, and went for the bottom of his throat. After a writhing fit, Bruno eventually stopped moving, and slumped to the ground.

Judah stared blankly at the motionless body.

"Well done." Zira stepped out beside him. He looked up to see most of the pride. They all stared in horror.

"Murderer."

"Yes he is. . ." Zira grinned evilly.

The words echoed and zoned out as he snapped upwards. The bright sun struck his eyes, as he blinked a few times. Most of the other lions were about their daily business.

 _Just a dream. . ._

He spotted Bruno leaving pride rock. Something made him feel weird inside though. A strange gnawing sensation.

 _Just a dream. . ._

 **TT**

Arielle and Daniel both sat with their parents.

"So, we have something to tell you," Kovu began. "Daniel will be king someday, and a queen has been chosen."

Arielle stared in confusion. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Arielle, it's been decided that you'll be queen," Vitani told her.

"I-"

"What?" Daniel interrupted crossly. "That's not fair."

"It's how it's always been," Kiara told him gently.

"Not with you and Dad. I want to choose my own queen!" He declared. Kovu sighed.

"Daniel. . ."

"It's not fair. If I can't choose then I don't want one," he dashed away and down pride rock. All eyes fell on Arielle.

"I-uh need some time to think about it," she walked away briskly. The four all stared at each other.

"That went well. . ."

 **TT**

"They tried to tell me who my mate could be!" Daniel ranted to his spotted friend.

"Do they even realize you're a prince?" Fang asked, stunned.

"I don't think they do."

"What are you going to do?" Fang inquired.

"There's nothing I can do," he slumped.

"Well, I'll tell you what you're going to do. You go in there and demand that you choose your own queen!"

"Do you think I could?" He glanced up. Fang never really left the tree.

"You have to stand up to your father or he's going to walk all over you forever," Fang shrugged.

"Yeah," he mumbled, clawing at the ground.

"You have power too, and you should be able to do whatever you want with it."

"I guess you're right. . ."

"Of course I am. You go take back your rights!"

Daniel slowly rose with a grin. "Yeah . . . yeah, I'm going to do it."

Fang watched him proudly.

"I got this," he said to himself, and strutted off towards pride rock.

 **TT**

"-And, Daniel didn't even get a choice," Amber ranted to her friend. Amber overheard the whole ordeal and needed someone to talk to.

"And that bothers you . . . why?" Macey glanced at her in confusion. She stripped off a piece of meat, gulping it down.

"I don't know . . . I guess I just feel bad for him," she said uncertainly.

"Is that _really_ why?"

"Yeah, what other reason would there be?" She shrugged.

"Unless, you want to be queen," she pointed out.

"I'm not interested in any of that," she brushed off the accusation.

"Oh," Macey said in realization. "You like him."

"That's crazy, of course I don't," she groomed her fur nervously.

"You better tell him before his mate is decided for good," she stated, ignoring her denial. Amber stared off into space for a few moments. She was suddenly hit with realization.

"You're right. I got to go!" She ran off.

She abruptly reappeared, grabbing the two extra hares in her jaws.

"Nice try," she bolted off again.

 **TT**

Daniel finally reached the top of pride rock. He stared around for a moment, then headed inside to wear his father sat.

This was it. He had to stick up for himself sooner or later. Now was that time. Amber immediately burst in front of him, calming her erratic breathing.

"Daniel, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sorry this actually isn't a good time," he glanced past her.

"Oh ok," she frowned.

"Later though, definitely."

He hurried inside, as she padded slowly after him.

He stopped in front of his parents.

"Dad, I've decided that it would be best if I chose the future queen myself," he said firmly, puffing out his chest, slowly swishing his tail.

His brow furrowed, as he fully turned to face him. "It's not a matter of choice. It's always been done this way."

"Why do we have to have the same traditions all the time?"

"That's how Simba taught me, and it's my duty to pass it down," he said steadfastly, rising to his paws. A few lions seemed to enjoy eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Why does something that happened a hundred years ago have to affect me?" He glowered.

"Because you can't make these type of decisions by yourself."

"Maybe not now, but when I'm older I can do it myself," he stomped a paw down for emphasis. This grabbed a few more lion's attention.

"You're prince. You still have a lot to learn."

"But, what kind of king dictate everyone?" He asked, his anger steadily rising.

"I'm your father, you need to trust that I know what's best," he demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"Maybe you don't know what's best," he pointed out harshly.

"Daniel, be respectful," Kiara interjected sternly.

"Leave me alone," he hissed defiantly. By now most of the pride was watching.

"Do not talk to your mother like that." Kovu's voice was firm, but almost the beginning of a roar.

Shaken, he rushed through the crowd and out of the den. The crowd quickly dispersed, avoiding eye contact with the king.

Amber stood at the entrance, looking around desperately. The sun had set, and the rain streamed to the ground.

She had to go out and look for him. She still could get out before her mother noticed. She could see his figure in the distance. She followed it for a few steps then remembered where he could be going.

He liked a rocky overhang that most cubs often played at. She sprinted towards it, and spotted him lying under it.

He glanced upwards as she saw him.

"It's pretty cold out here. . ."

He didn't say anything, just laid his head on the ground. She gingerly crept forwards. She promptly curled up beside him, adding to the cache of warmth.

There they stayed until morning.

 **TT**

 **I'll probably update sooner if I find free time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, how long has it been huh…heh… don't answer that…**

 **School's started so you know *awkward incessant chuckling***

 **You get it…**

 **TT**

A few weeks had passed, yet it felt like lightyears. Axel wandered through the plains aimlessly. He desperately wished something exciting would happen. Like an attack or a fight or . . . something!

His father didn't like it went he spoke like that. His father had told him of his previous life, he described it as a never-ending battle. What could've been so bad about it? It seemed like a touchy subject so Axel didn't pursue it.

The reason it'd been so boring around was because of the tension. The tension inside the royal family. The prince was stubborn, the king equally stubborn, and the queen desperately trying to be a mediator between them. Not to mention his sister being stressed about something. What could she have going on?

Speak of the devil. Axel joined his sister as she rushed somewhere.

"Slow down, what's the rush?" He asked, dishevelled by the sudden exercise as he jogged to keep up. He smoothed the first signs of his mane.

"Just trying to avoid interaction," she shrugged him off. Axel sighed.

"What's been going on with you lately?" He pondered curiously.

"Nothing just stressed."

"Oh," he mumbled simply. He figured he should take her mind off whatever it was.

"So, you know anything about Amber and Daniel?" He randomly brought up. Bad idea, he quickly gathered.

"What does it matter? Not like she's going to be allowed to become queen. Ugh! What does it even matter who's queen?"

"All I said was. . ."

"It doesn't matter, okay? Do you have to be so much like dad and mom and everyone else pressuring me?" She barked harshly, now towering over him.

His tail instinctively retreated behind his legs. She stormed away. He stared after her, trembling slightly. He usually made an effort to stay out of her way. She didn't blow up at him often, but when she did, it had a lasting effect.

Oh, how he longed for confidence in those situations. Sure, he wanted action, but just not to be in the middle of it.

Maybe that was the answer. He needed to learn how to act if he were in the middle of it. He needed to learn how to fight!

 **TT**

Judah sat at attention in front of the ghostly cat. He'd been reporting to Zira the recent events of what's been happening. She required this quite often. _She must be really interested in the well-being of her old pride._ Come to think about it, he didn't know much about Zira.

"So, I'm pretty sure Amber and Daniel are secretly together." He finished. Zira nodded absently. Past her, in the eerie bushes sat a dark figure with piercing green eyes and a black mane. Scar, Judah presumed. He never actually watched his training up close or introduced himself, he just watched from afar.

"Oh, and Gabe is just training Axel," he mentioned nonchalantly.

Zira perked up. She stared him directly in the eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, though I mean, he _is_ Axel. If I were Gabe I wouldn't expect too much." He shrugged.

Zira didn't seem to brush off the situation. "Then your training must be doubled, we must be prepared."

"What? You think Axel and Gabe are conspiring or something?"

Zira tried to recover from the obvious fact that she just had an idea.

"I was never too sure of Gabe. . ." she stared off into the distance, a scowl creeping onto her face.

"You need to be alert," she warned.

"I could defeat him if I needed too," Judah assured her.

"So sure of yourself, are you?" Scar voice rough voice rumbled. He now joined Zira, yet closer.

"H-he's just Axel," he forced his voice steady.

"And you're just you. You are nothing more than him, not yet."

"When will I be?" He pushed.

"Once you achieve passion. As I have, and Zira."

"I'm passionate now," he leapt to his feet.

"You've yet to exhibit true passion."

"How do I achieve true passion?" His face twisted in confusion.

"By destroying those who try to deny you it."

 **TT**

"This place is so cool," Daniel followed Amber through the thickets and into the small sanctuary. He glanced around, wide-eyed. How had he never noticed seen this place before? It was comfortable and oddly nostalgic.

They sat close to each other, nudging one another. A nice little getaway was what they needed. A place where they could just be together without all the drama. Everything had changed after that night she found him.

They were finally alone.

Except . . . it didn't last long.

Two leopards stepped out of the shrubbery, with smirks on their faces. The sun was going down, casting an ominous glow around them.

"Fang?"

"Macey?"

"What are you doing?" They asked simultaneously.

"We don't see the prince and princess in one place very often," Fang pointed out.

"Princess?" Amber grinned with a smitten expression.

Daniel chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I think we'll be going now."

"We don't." Their claws unsheathed. Daniel took a firm step in front of Amber.

It was a flying flurry of fur. Impossible to make out one from another. The winner? Well, it was impossible to tell.

 **TT**

 **Sorry, it wasn't that long but hopefully, it'll soothe your story urges ...in a not-weird kind of way…**


End file.
